


Movie Night Can Wait

by QvQ1526



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And More Fluff, Domestic, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Love, Modern Era, Multi, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 05:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12624351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QvQ1526/pseuds/QvQ1526
Summary: With four busy schedules to work around, movie night is a hallowed evening. But Lance comes home late and something is wrong. Movie night is put off by the other three in favor of comforting their boyfriend. Shameless fluff of a ship that barely has any content.





	Movie Night Can Wait

**Author's Note:**

> You know what they say, "Be the change you want to see the in world." So here's my contribution. Please enjoy!

Sunlight filtered through the blinds of the apartment where Keith sat limply on the sofa, content to just enjoy the quiet. The peak spring planting season was around the corner. People were flocking in droves to the plant nursery. His entire shift composed of lugging customers’ orders to their cars in the hot sun while they sat in the air conditioning. His face and neck were slightly burned even though he had bathed himself in sunblock before work. His partners would be home soon, all of them together just for tonight. He had no idea when their schedules would ever match up like this again. The sound of a key in the lock made Keith slowly raise his head to see who would make it home first.

In came Allura, already shedding her suit jacket and placing it on a hook while toeing off her heeled shoes. Carefully, Allura pulled out the pins holding her hair up. It tumbled down her back in graceful waves nearly reaching the curve of her lower back. No matter how many times Keith watched her, she always seemed to take his breath away. She made certain things look effortless. Allura padded over to the couch and flopped onto it. She wriggled until her head was comfortably resting on Keith’s lap.

“Hey there handsome,” said Allura, voice soft as the smile on her face. She lifted a hand slowly to rest her hand on Keith’s cheek. Her hands drifted upwards into Keith’s hair, still damp from his earlier shower. Keith gave Allura a small smile.“How was your shift?” continuing to run her fingers through his hair.

“Do you even need to ask? The sun nearly burnt me to a crisp,” Keith said, wincing when Allura gently ran her fingertips over the back of his neck. Keith was more tender than he realized. “How was your day? I’m guessing no sunburn?”

“Ugh. It wasn’t the worst day,” said Allura draping an arm over her face. “It’s just my client is obviously innocent and I don’t know how else I can do to prove it. My opposition isn’t making it easy on me.”

“Let me guess, Sendak is the prosecutor.” Keith ran his hands through Allura’s long hair. Keith liked to make any excuse to play the Allura’s hair. He somehow found it calming.

“Mhmm,” said Alura, closing her eyes against Keith’s ministrations. She relaxed and any leftover resentment she held from her day seemed to slowly melt away.

“I’ve never met the guy and I can’t stand him,” spat Keith.

Allura just hummed in agreement and then sat in a comfortable silence just resting together. Keith turned his eyes to the door as someone else arrived home. Allura shifted slightly to catch a glimpse of who came in the door.

“Is there anything in the fridge?” asked Shiro as he tugged off his jacket. Keith could tell Shiro was exhausted from the bags under his eyes that no reassuring smile could hide. Night shifts had been taking a real toll on Shiro. Today was the first day in a week he wasn’t pulling an all-nighter but he still ended up working a 10 hour hour shift.

“There’s leftover pasta from my dinner last night. You just need to heat it up,” said Allura settling back down on Keith’s lap. Shiro made his way over and pressed a kiss to Allura’s forehead and ruffled Keith’s wet hair as he left to go to the kitchen.

“Thanks babe,” Shiro said in passing, focused on finding the leftover pasta.

Keith could hear Shiro rummaging through the fridge, hurriedly than the sound of the microwave. Keith lowered his voice and whispered to Allura.

“How long do you think it’s been since he’s had anything other than fast food?” Keith doubted he had eaten very well in the past week. Despite Shiro’s protests, Keith insisted Wendy’s salads still didn’t qualify as balanced healthy meals. Allura covered her face with her hands.

“I don’t even want to think about it. They have got to stop working him so hard,” said Allura exasperation in her voice.

Keith heard the microwave beep and slow steady steps of his boyfriend make their way into the room. Shiro was shoveling pasta into his mouth as he moved towards the couch. Allura slowly lifted her legs so Shiro could sit. As soon as he made contact with the couch Allura had already rested her legs on his lap. Shiro left out a small huff of air and Keith and Allura watched him shovel food into his mouth, ravenously and rapidly.

“Swo wha we watchin toniwght?” Shiro asked between mouthfuls. His face was messy and his mouth full of pasta. Allura just laughed at him before sitting up and snatching his napkin to wipe off his face.

“Well, we’re waiting for tonight’s guest of honor but it seems he is late today. He should have been home before you,” said Allura as she finished wiping his face. She settled back into Keith’s lap and moved her feet from Shiro’ lap before quickly tucking them under his legs.

“Jesus! Allura!” Shiro exclaimed trying to move away from Allura’s icy feet. Keith just scoffed at Allura as she snickered and tucked her feet even further under Shiro’s leg. Shiro gave up the fight and just let her warm her feet. Keith smiled to himself wondering how he got so lucky to have such wonderful partners.  
Speaking of partners, Lance was missing and it was a quite a while past the time he normally pushed open the front door calling out some sort of greeting.

“Normally Lance is home by now” said Keith glancing over at the clock.

“Do you think his dance rehearsal went long today? The show is coming up,” said Shiro placing his plate to the side.

The sun was about to set and Lance was over an hour late. Allura sat up and started to pace back and forth by the windows, occasionally peeking out. Keith got up and padded over to Allura and grasped her hand gently.

“Allura, pacing isn’t going to solve anything. Lance is fine. He just must of have missed his bus.” Allura gave a shaky smile and Keith placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Allura trust me. Lance is pretty damn smart. He could talk himself out of any situation.”

“You’re right Keith. Lance is on his way home right now, he has to be.” She turned back towards the window silently watching the street below for any signs of Lance.

Keith sighed and walked back over to where Shiro was resting on the couch. He sat down on the other side of the couch before Shiro pulled him closer. Keith huffed but burrowed further into Shiro’s embrace, while Shiro chuckled and let Keith get comfortable.

“I can tell you’re worried too Keith,” said Shiro. Keith was tense, his muscles aching to do something, anything. “We’re all worried. But you should listen to your own words. Lance is one of the most capable people I know.” Keith just huffed but Shiro was right.

They were all worried, Lance may be a goofball but he was reliable. He would almost always be home one time, or would at least message them saying he’d be late. No matter how much Keith tried to be level headed he couldn’t help but run through every possible scenario. He wanted to go out and fin-

The door silently clicked open as a downtrodden figure slumped into the apartment. Lance dropped his shoes and his bag by the door and silently padded past Allura who had walked over to meet him and past Shiro and Keith in the couch. He barely looked up from his feet, eyes slightly puffy and red. He simply looked…tired. Lance silently made his way towards their shared bedroom. The door softly clicked shut behind him and the other three heard the bed creak as Lance presumably flopped onto the bed. The three of them exchanged looks as they all heard faint crying from the bedroom.

“I’ll check on Lance,” said Shiro breaking the thick silence, voice cutting the silent air like a knife. Keith sat up and let Shiro go, a silent question on his face. Shiro stretched slightly, still sore from his long shift.

“I’ll be fine, Lance will be fine,” said Shiro, giving a slightly shaky but reassuring smile to Allura and Keith before turning back towards the bedroom. He lightly tapped on the door. “Love, can I come in?” They all held their breath listening for any sort of reply.

After a minute or so the door clicked open ever so slightly and Shiro gently opened the door the rest of the way. Keith and Allura looked at each other then back at the door which shut silently behind Shiro. Allura padded over to the couch and plopped down next to Keith resting her head on his shoulder as they both waited. Faint crying could still be heard as they both sat there, distressed. They wanted to rush in there and help Lance, but at the same time they didn’t want to overwhelm him.  
Tired of waiting, Keith abruptly stood, starling Allura, and strode over to the door. He listened for a beat and heard faint...laughter come from inside. He got not response where he knocked so he he gently eased the door open.

Inside he found Lance struggling for breath, Shiro holding him down, with Lance’s legs on either side of Shiro’s hips. Lance’s face was flushed bright red and Shiro had a wide grin on his face.

“Is….everything…okay in here?” asked Allura hesitantly, taking in the situation.

“Were you two…?” asked Keith.

“NO! Shiro here just can’t seem—” Lance’s words were cut off as Shiro pounced on Lance and mercilessly tickled his sides. Lance let out inhuman noises and yelps and tried with all his might to escape from Shiro’s grasp as his sides were assaulted by Shiro’s fingers. However Shiro wasn’t going to let him away that easily. Lance was breathless and panting as Shiro finally let up but body remained tense, waiting for another attack.

“What’s the magic phrase?” asked Shiro teasingly, pulling Lance further into his hold. Lance wriggled trying to distance himself from Shiro’s hands.

“Shiro,” Lance continued to struggle but Shiro just smirked and held tight. “I already sai—” Shiro once more started to run his hand up and down Lance’s side and up to Lance’s neck. Lance tried to pull all his limbs into himself but Shiro’s hold made it hard to do. Once again Lance was breathless and flushed limbs limp and useless. Shiro pulled Lance into his lap so Lance was straddling his legs and facing him.

“So what was the magic phrase again? Not for me this time, for Keith and Allura.” Keith and Allura were jolted out of their confusion at the mention of their names. Lance turned his head towards the doorway where Keith and Allura stood.

“Oh...ha-ha…hey guys... Uh so..” Shiro teasingly ran his fingertips over Lance’s sides, causing Lance to jolt.

“Lance..” said Shiro as he rested his head on Lance’s shoulder. Lance took a deep breath looking anxiously between Keith and Allura.

“I AM A VALUABLE HUMAN BEING AND I HAVE THREE PEOPLE WHO CARE FOR ME VERY MUCH. I AM INTELLIGENT, KIND, AND TALENTED.” As soon as Lance finished he ducked his head into Shiro’s chest, hiding his flushed face. Shiro gently pried him away and looked him in the eyes.

“And don’t you ever forget that love, or I might just have to take measures into my own hands again…” Shiro lightly poked Lance in the side before kissing the tip of his nose.

Keith and Allura still stood in the doorway sharing looks of confused. Shiro beckoned them over as he and Lance moved up the bed to lay down. Lance was moved to the middle of the bed with Allura on his right side and Keith and Shiro to his left. Lance covered his eyes with his hands.

“Guys I feel ridiculous. Shiro this is all your fault. Why did you make me do that?”

“Are you sure you should be saying such things Lance? I am still right next to you…” Lance scooted closer to Allura who welcomed him with open arms. Lance snuggled closer and kept a wary eye on Shiro.

“Hello there,” said Allura softly, while moving Lance’s hair from his face. She gently pressed a kiss to his forehead. Lance gave her a small little smile. “Do you want to talk about what happened today perchance?” Lance’s smile pinched slightly. That was the elephant in the room. Lance was hesitant to reply. Keith and Shiro moved closer to his other side.

“It’s just….today at practice…the choreographer pulled me aside… and he… he said he was disappointed in me!” Tears started to prickled at Lance’s eyes, but before they could fall Allura wiped them away. Lance gave her a weak smile before continuing. “He said that he knew I was better than this and I need to focus more if I’m ever going to get on stage. I just…I feel like it’s pointless… and… I’m…worthless…” Lance’s voice trailed off and he hid his face.

“Look at me,” said Keith. Lance slowly turned over and look at Keith who was nestled against Shiro. “You are not worthless. Anyone who makes you feel that way or says something like that to you can eat shit.”

Lance huffed but a small smile appeared on his lips. “Eloquently said Keith.”

“He’s not wrong Lance. They have no right to make you feel like that. Your worth is not based on your dance performance. You are much more that. You are an amazing dancer, that much is true, but your more to us. You’re a kind, loving, and supportive boyfriend,” said Shiro.

“You mean a lot to us Lance. We would be incomplete without you,” said Allura, placing another kiss on the crown of Lance’s head. Lance gave a weak smile and snuggled closer to his partners and just relaxed.

There was no sound except their soft breathing and the ticking of a clock. Shiro gently ran his hand up and down Lance’s arm, eyes resting. They remained like that, content and warm, until the streetlights clicked on outside. The silence was broken when a loud snore came from behind Shiro. Keith was dead asleep, mouth wide open a terrible snore coming from him.

“Looks like someone was more tired from a long day at work than they let on,” said Shiro.

“Says the one who is perpetually tired from work,” snorted Lance. Allura snickered but stifled it when Shiro gave her The Look.

“I say we all just rest. Movie night can wait and I don’t want to move from this spot,” said Allura. She held Lance closer and closed her eyes settling back into sleep.  
Shiro just looked at his lovers as they lie resting and smiled to himself before settling between Lance and Keith, drifting off into some well deserved sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Find me at unfathomable-angel on tumblr! Requests are open!


End file.
